Like hot and cold
by haru's
Summary: Tohru decides Yuki and Kyo are perfect for each other and just need some help to get together. Things heat up.KyoYuki oneshot. YAOI...boy on boy.. cant take it dont read it


Some Yuki/Kyo. A lil smut. A lil fun.

Rated :MA

YAOI .boy love and boy sex…..cant take it ,don't read it ,don't flame it or report it.

/.…/ thoughts

…………………………………………………………

Like hot and cold

Tohru knew how to end everything happily. Why did the boys have to be so blind? What they wanted was right in front of them, ready to be taken. She knew that both Yuki and Kyo thought they wanted her, but she knew they were mistaken.

/They're so perfect for each other. Why can't they see it. They compliment each others faults and differences. Like the burning hot sun and the cold icy sea. I love them,but I could never understand their life..not fully. And besides I could never hug them, something they both need so badly …. If they can't see it, I'll just have to help them along a bit./

And so project cat-rat-love began. As it was doth coined by momiji years later.

It was Saturday morning and even the birds were still asleep as a shadow snuck between corners of Shigure's house. The slightly clumsy shadow was done with its duties before any of the other inhabitants began stirring from their sleep.

The smell of eggs woke three very disgruntled boys from their beds and lured them enticingly like the little slut eggs are (AN: yes eggs are extremely slutty if u didn't noe)

Yuki walked elegantly … ok more like stumbled dizzily and a bit angrily,( because his underwear had mysteriously disappeared) into the kitchen to see a very interesting sight. Kyo was wearing a white tank top probably 5 sizes to small bearing a well toned stomach and shorts that left.. well, nothing to imagine. O and a shigure rolling jollily along the floor. But yuki didn't pay much attention to that.

"Ummer heikmdnh?" was what Yuki asked smartly. Turning red, but not nearly the same shade as our poor Kyo.

"SHUT UP! Before u even start… there was nothing in my closet. I dunno where the rest of my clothes are!but if I find out who it is…I swear I'll KILL EM' !...wait a second , you didn't take them did you !"

" W-What? Why would I take your clothes you stupid cat..like I want to see you walking around like a damn whore...anywayz I wouldn't of stolen my own underwear"

"Youu d-don't have any underwear on ?" the poor blushing kitten stammered

Yuki immediately felt sorry for saying for that. Poor Honda seemed to be ready to cry from embarssment(she was actually trying not to laugh herself to death) and Shigure seemed to have died already and was twitching and spazzing in pure bliss.

Kyo ran to the roof in embarssment and Yuki tried to eat until he got tired of Shigure and went to his room. It was at around two when Kyo heard the car pull out of the driveway and speed away/Guess Mi-chan was suppose to come today/ the cat thought lazily.

Not much later the front door opened and Tohru came out with a duffle bag. "See you Kyo-Kun, Im off to Uo-chan's for a sleep over. Food is in the fridge. Don't worry about Shigure-san, he'll be at the spa for a few days…/because I told him Mi-chan was coming muhaha/…buh-bye "

"Wait Wait Tohru! You can leave me here with the damn rat…Ahh" but Tohru was out of hearing or so he thought because she didn't turn around. She was actually giggling at this new found evilness in herself that she discovered with the help of a certain narrator.

Kyo would of stayed up there all day ,but a certain smell began to tease his nose

Yuki found some incense at the table waiting to be lit. with a note attached saying –the kitchen sort of smells so please light this cause I gotta leave. love tohru-- /um ok , she could of just lit it instead of writing the note,whatever/

/What is smell? Smell nice like rat.. catnip.. I find it../… Kyo jumped through the open window and ran to the source of the smell. He purred as he lay on the floor near the incense kneading like a kitten. Yuki didn't know what to think as he saw Kyo writhe on the floor in ecstacy in his um interesting choice of clothes.

And after Kyo decided to say shamelessly (AN:come on he's high) " Why Yuki why wont you enjoy this with me anddd take off some of that annoying clothes too…"

Yuki had got a boner the size of Kansas.

Yuki ran to the shower and turned the cold knob../cold water cold water cold water need cold/ But for some reason the water would not turn cold..hmm wonder why

/Ahh. What am I going to do/

"Oh Yuki! Come out theres more of this stuff."

/O shit o shit/

as the door slammed open Kyo reached for Yuki putting the inscense down on the table near them.. Yuki did the thing any brave young man would do …he screamed like a girl…Kyo closed his eyes tried to cover his ears but tripped on a towel and landed sprawling into the still running shower. Yuki thinking fast thru the cat nip down the toilet.

The poor rat slided down the wall in relief as the cat tried not to drown

Cough Cough" You damn rat what is your problem? Are you trying to kill me?"

"You were the one who was trying to seduce me you stupid cat."

Kyo blushed but smirked when he saw something bulging in Yuki's pants. "Well it worked didn't it?"

"Shut up" Yuki said and stomped off into the living room and turned on the tv, deciding he had to ignore Kyo. It was a mistake. On the TV was a very lovely scene of a boy on his knees in front of another boy sucking ..on buffalo wings …c'mon ,what do you think you idiots, his cock.

AHHHK! Yuki screamed as he shut it off. Kyo leaned against the doorway amused. /The rat looks good when he screams hehe, maybe I should get him to do that a little more/

"Why don't we eat dinner?" Kyo asked. Kyo had seen what was for dinner and thought things could get interesting.

" Uhm yea sure."

Kyo hummed as he put the containers in the microwave. Yuki twitched in his seat trying to keep a poker face which was impossible so he compromised with biting his lip.

/Yuki look so nervous. Is it really cause of me. He looks so cute like that, biting his lip./

Yuki's twitching increased as he saw Kyo study him from across the room.

Kyo handed the container over smugly to Yuki. Hot dogs hmm.

Kyo began to eat with vigor not waiting for Yuki. He peered at Yuki as he made delighted sounds "o mmm ymmm o sooo gooood I cant take it" Kyo ran his tounge over the dripping ketchep and mustard slirping loudly.

Yuki stared unable to take his eyes away.

Kyo smiled over at Yuki "Why don't you eat up. They left popsicles for dessert"

Yuki started /Popsicles? This is unbelievable. The world is against me. /

Yuki tried to eat his but got most of it on his face since he couldn't get his eyes off Kyo.

Kyo reached over the table and wiped the food off Yuki's lips.

Yuki couln't take it anymore. He grabbed Kyo by the collar and their lips smashed.

"Yukii.."

"shhh"

Yuki nibbled on Kyo's neck and stroked his backbone receiving soft mewlings for his good work. Kyo gasped as Yuki ripped off Kyo's shorts and rubbed at his balls.

/He feels so good .. I need to repay him..lets see if I can see that scream again/ Kyo flipped Yuki over on the table and took Yuki's pants off with his teeth. Yuki since he didn't have any underwear on lay bare to the hungry cat. Kyo swallowed Yuki whole and got a small yelp. /not good enough/ Kyo sucked in Yuki deeply. He licked at the underside of his dick and used his teeth for more pressure. With his hands he played with his balls and it wasn't much later that Yuki's seed spilled out. Yuki screamed in pleasure.

/perfect my dear rat/

"Now my dear little yuki I'm going to give you something to remember. You'll be mine soon enough" Yuki understood what that meant and spread his legs open. Annoyed when Kyo went to look for something in the bathroom and found several new bottles of what he wanted in the cabinet.

Kyo climbed back on top of Yuki and stuck his lubricated finger into Yuki's waiting dilating hole. He pushed and stretched with his fingers until the look of discomfort left Yuki's face.

"Please Kyo"

Kyo slid into Yuki and for the first time they both felt complete.

He pumped gently at first not wanting to hurt Yuki but Yuki began to protest. "Faster, please harder..Ahhhh KYO faster…"

Kyo began to pump faster not wanting to climax first,but the look of pure lust and joy on Yuki's face was too much. Kyo spilled his seed into Yuki and jacked off Yuki's cock until he was done. Both lay there breathing heavily for awhile until they simultaneously asked "bedroom?"

Tohru creapt into the house the next morning knowing the two would probably be sleeping peacefully by now if everything had worked out. She peeked into Yuki's bedroom to see it empty and than into Kyo's where she saw what she was looking for. The two slept peacefully in the covers in a tangle of limbs with some of the toys she left them tossed across the room.

Tohru went back into her room and found a note which simply said: Thanks.cat and rat

END

haru's

AN: Yea that was pointless but tell me what you think. AND Before you say it…. Yea Tohru was a bit ooc , but that was the point.


End file.
